The truth of bedtime stories
by i am toad
Summary: Sometimes the past has a way of repeating it's self and Hime has no clue how to deal with the changes in her warrior and in her heart as the war rages on. rating is subject to change as i go along for violence and this and that oh yes and that other thing as well
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps I just finished a marathon of resurrection princess, and this story popped into my head. It's something sweet and simple I hope you like it. I own nothing all ideas I may have can be contributed to exposer to the ideas of others, much like rabies.

"Lillianne, my daughter I hope you like the name I gave you, her story was my favorite when I was young. It was the name of the first Von Phoenix to rule the monsters, she was also the first of our kind to take a blood warrior." The king said as the baby in his arms began to cry. "If you are quiet little one I shall tell you the story of our ancestor Lillianne and the last dragon prince who became her blood warrior." The king said as he cradled his second born daughter with a loving smile on his face.

"Well, let me see where shall I start this story. I guess I will start with telling you back when the first Lillianne was born the kingdom was ruled by dragons not phoenixes. That said we were still very highly placed in the dragon's courts as nobility. The dragons also understood why phoenix children would go to war with each other. Back then the prize wasn't a crown, but to become the head of our family. She wasn't the oldest of her siblings, but she wasn't the youngest either she was however the most loving and wanted nothing to do will the prize. It was said that she had caught the eye of the young prince and in turn had her heart stolen by him. They would leave messages for each other in the oddest of ways and in the oddest of places in the kingdom. It was that habit that got the prince killed by her oldest brother, who thought it was Lillianne his assassin was taking out. Seeing what happened, but unable to make it to her love in time to stop his death she was blinded by rage and killed her brother and his assassin violently.

She ran to his body when she finished her brother and did all she could to try to jolt his healing powers into effect. It was for nothing however because the assassin managed to pierce the prince's heart of hearts. I will have your tutors teach you about those when you are old enough to understand all of this. Back to the story then. Once she realized that he was gone her heart broke and she cried tears of blood as she leaned over him. Unknowingly dripping her blood into his mouth. When the prince awoke he was even more in love with her and his hair and eyes changed. The once warm brown eyes were now the gold of a fully matured dragon and his black hair had become white. Surprised by his resurrection she talked him into going to her father to better understand how this could have happened.

It was then she was taught about the gifts of her blood and what she would have to do to keep her prince alive. Undeterred by the news she gave the prince her blood gladly and he in return protected her and made her survival his life's purpose. Working together they took out her siblings and the dragon prince made her his queen. Unable to witness another sibling war she gave him only one child a son that was born a phoenix. Their son was unlike any phoenix before he was born of fire and flame as dragons are, but like his mother he was very fragile and weak until he matured. It was then that they realized that he had all the power of a dragon and the power of a phoenix as well. We still to this day have the gifts of the first phoenix king and it was love that made us the strongest and longest lived holders of the crown." The king finished looking down seeing his daughter asleep in his arms. Smiling he put her in her crib and sat at the desk he had set up in the nursery. 'I do hope my Lillianne finds her dragon prince. It is so hard being an impartial father when I get so little time with my children. Ten years and then I must turn them out of the nest. It's no wonder many of my children have shown themselves to be unworthy of my crown.' He thought thinking of the three who had already tried to get at his two youngest children before his time for loving them was up.

Three and a half years later in the human realm.

"What should we name him love," asked a lovely but tired looking woman with rich brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hiro, we will name him Hiro. He will be a kind and generous man and be happy with loving the people in his life." Replied a man who fit the description of tall dark and handsome, with black hair and eyes the color of chocolate.

"We are going to have to erase the doctor's memories of us again," the lady said sadly.

"I know Haru, but it must be done our little Hiro was born a dragon like me. I am so sorry, but as long as we keep him away from the realm of monsters and the royal family he will just as human as I am. He will be mortal and his heart of hearts will never develop," he said his brow furrowed.

"Drake, we can't keep him from being what he is, it wouldn't be right. I feel the same about Sawawa, she should be able to decide if she wants to learn the magic of my family." Haru said soft, but firmly to her husband.

"I agree, but he will be able to make the choice when he reaches adulthood, all he would have to do is cross the border and stay long enough for his second heart to develop. As for Sawawa go ahead and teach her the things that won't just come with time and she can make the decision on if she wants to use it or not." Drake said smiling at his wife and receiving a brilliant smile in return.

"Now help me get dressed and I will see to taking care of the good doctor," Haru said no longer smiling as she prepared to use the magic necessary to modify memories.

So there you have it a little prolog into an idea for a story. There may be a bit of OC ness so tell me if I should bother with it.


	2. Chapter 2

What can I say I can't get this story or the anime out of my head. I own nothing but at this point of inspiration I may want to make a list of people I want to bite. On that note I guess I will just get on with the chapter. Warning there will be a lot of the anime and I don't own it in this story, but the subtle changes should change that in time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sasanaki Town, seems nice enough," said a cute boy with brown hair and eyes, at the smaller end of average fourteen year old as he took in the view of the town.

He then looked down at the map and note his sister sent him expressing how happy she was that they would be together again. After reading the note once more he looked at the map and started making his way to the mansion his sister would be working and living in. When he got there he found the windows boarded up and it looked as if no one has lived there in the past few decades. "This can't be right," he said looking at the map once more. 'Maybe I'm just early. I guess I will just take a walk around town and see about finding my way around.' He thought to himself as he made his way back to the town feeling hopeful. He paid more attention to the street signs and roads than he did to the windows, people, and store fronts as he made a mental map of the area. He suddenly had to stop as the press of a crowd pulled his attention away from his mental map. 'I wonder why people are crowding around this building site. Huh, they maybe protesting or something,' he thought looking at the crowd as he made his way through. He then noticed that the people didn't seem to be angry or chanting anything, they all seemed to be watching something. Then he seen her and understood why they were all watching her. She was beautiful and looked to be from Europe, her hair was blond and her eyes were a violent shade of red. As if seeing a girl like her wasn't every day thing, with her was a young girl in a maid uniform pulling what looked to a five house load neatly stacked on a two wheel cart.

It wasn't the oddity of the situation that got him moving, but he felt oddly compelled to go to her. He heard the raddle of chains and spotted the I-beams and knew in that instant that they were going to fall and that he would likely die. He ran faster than he ever had squeezing past people in the crowd and shoving others. It happened fast, he shoved her out of the way and felt his body break as the beams landed on him. "Someone call an ambulance that poor boy has been crushed," a man from the crowd said.

"So you're not hurt, I'm so glad," he said barely mustering the strength to lift and turn his head in her direction when he heard her speak and then his world went black.

"What a nice corps," the beautiful girl said with a smirk on her lips.

The doctors and nurses went to work on him as soon as he arrived trying to get the weak pulse he arrived with back, but it was too late as the line stayed flat and the tone long.

"It's too late time of death three fifty four p.m.," the doctor said sadly as the nurse draped the sheet over boy. "He was so young," he said as the nurses wheeled the gurney down to the morgue.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Night had fallen and the hospital went into its night routine and the lights in the morgue went off. No sooner the last person left the basement the beautiful girl from before entered the chilly morgue. She looked around and spotted his body feeling compelled to do what she was about to do. She summoned her flame of life to her finger tips and performed the ritual that would make him her servant forever with a smirk and disappeared.

He awoke with a start surprised to find himself pain free and chilled to the bone. He stretched and looked around the room and found mostly empty gurneys and then he looked to his left and seen what he knew to be a dead body under a sheet if the feet with a toe tag on one was anything to go by. To shocked to think he let out a blood curling scream and fell off the gurney. He then took off at a run his adrenalin was sky high by time he made it out of the hospital and down the road. Feeling a pinch on his left big toe he stopped and sat on the curb to catch his breath and to inspect his foot. On his left big toe he found a toe tag and the things the hospital staff were yelling as he was running a way started to make since, as his memories started to come back. 'Wow I guess I did die,' he thought as he looked in the direction of the mansion and found the light on. 'Huh the lights are on and big sis is probably worried about me I should go to her,' he thought. He took off at a run still too wired to walk and more than a little worried that he was dead not too long ago.

He stopped in front of the mansion to catch his breath and heard what sounded like a fight going on in the back. Making up his mind he ran to the back to make sure his sister wasn't involved and to protect her if she was. Once he made it around he gasped at what he had seen. It was the beautiful blonde and the small made again.

'I guess I'm doing this again,' he thought as he rushed to stand in front of the girl as what appeared to be a wolf man was trying to kill her.

He felt the clawed hand make a whole in his chest and the pain was immense, but he had to hold his ground or the girl would be his next victim. He felt his blood gush into his mouth and bubble past his gritted teeth and lips as he wrapped his arms around the beast arm, holding the claw in his chest defiantly.

"Well so now you decide to show up is that it," the beautiful girl said calmly.

"Well don't just stand there hurry and escape," he said as tears from the pain ran down his cheeks and blood dribbled from his mouth and chest as the wolf man tried to remove his hand.

Soon enough the fight was over and the wolf man had a sword sticking out of his head. He was still laying where he had been flung and he watched what seemed to be flames sealing the gaping wound in his chest.

"So how does it feel," the girl asked.

"How does what feel," he asked back.

"Dying twice in one day," she replied.

"I really don't know it all happened so fast like I was a different person, I'm just glad that you're safe," he said as a feeling of accomplishment settled over him and brought a smile to his bloody lips.

"You're lucky, you see you have the potential to make an excellent servant," she said smiling.

"What, a servant," he asked surprised.

"Don't you get it I was the one who brought you back after you were crushed by those beams," she said her boot on his face. "It doesn't matter I'm putting this inside you," she said putting the flame that was on the tip of her finger in his chest near his heart.

He listened as she went on finding out her name was Hime and she was not a normal girl by any means not that he thought she was. He also found out she was royalty to monsters and he would need her if he wanted to stay alive. All and all it was a tough pill to swallow, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, he didn't want to die after all.

'This really sucks, at least I haven't made any life plans yet,' he thought running a bloody hand through his hair roughly. 'I need to clean up before big sis sees me like this,' he thought looking at his hands feeling a bit nauseous.

"Flandre, show Hiro Hiyorimi his room and the facilities," Hime said over her shoulder as she made her way into the mansion.

'Well I'm not sure if this was the life I was meant for, but it is now the one I'm stuck with. I guess I should make the best of it,' Hiro thought before Flandre started dragging him into the mansion by his bloody shirt collar.

"Flandre I can walk on my own," Hiro said as he struggled to get out of the hold.

"Fuga," was her only response before she continued to drag him as he protested loudly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day he found himself on the roof of the mansion fixing busted and lose shingles. A lose shingle gave way under his foot and he fell from the roof, and hit the ground painfully, knowing it should have killed him.

'This really sucks,' he thought as he was able to breathe and think without pain once more.

"Hurry up Hiro, what if it starts to rain before you're done fixing the roof," Hime said as Flandre tossed him back up to the roof as his body was still healing its self.

"You should help out with these kind of chores Hiro, you are a guy after all," Sawawa said not know he had just fallen off the roof.

'It doesn't seem to matter that I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. I wonder if fixing things around the house is supposed to be hard wired into my y chromosome. If so I think mine may be defective,' he thought as he went about thinking of how to fix the roof logically. 'I think I'm going to have to start studying do it yourself- manuals, and may be some self-defense if things are going to be like this all the time.' He thought as he went to work doing the best he could on the roof and glancing at Hime from time to time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know this chapter takes a lot from the anime, but the changes will make the story take a different turn soon enough. As for Hiro being a bit oc well it was one of the things in the anime that bugged me. He and Sawawa have been in the system and went though some big hardships. I just thought they would still be good people but more tuned in than they seem to be. That said I do not own the characters or really anything else. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and ways to improve the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing and all the characters and concepts belong to their owners. Well I still have yet to get this story out of my system so here is another chapter, that I hope isn't complete crap.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It has been a week since he died and Hime brought him back with her flame of life. In that week he spent every spare moment studying repair guides and watching instruction videos on self-defense. So far he felt the activity has done little good and with the weird feelings and changes happing in his body he knew that he would be dying again before long. He wondered how many of the changes he was dealing with were because of the flame of life and how many were just puberty. He knew for a fact that he was drawn to Hime before his death so that was likely just puberty, but everything going on with his mouth and senses seemed to be a bit on the supernatural side of things.

His teeth were becoming sharper and his eye teeth have become more pronounced. If that were not strange enough his tongue felt funny in his mouth like it had changed texture and had gotten thinner. The worst of the changes he would have to say would be that he seemed to be able to smell everything and found that many of the things he use to like now smelled and tasted horrible.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and looked at his new school uniform.

[Flash Back]

" _You signed me up for school," he asked when Sawawa came into his room and tossed a school uniform on his bed._

" _You need to go to school so you can be successful in life, and I want nothing but the best for you, so you will be going to school." Sawawa said leaving him to his thought as he stared at the uniform._

' _How am I going to protect Hime when I am at school,' he thought with a sigh not wanting to let his sister down._

 _[End Flash Back]_

'Urgh, I still haven't talked to Hime about it yet,' he thought running though a few ideas of what she would say and how he would need to reply in order not to get bashed by Flandre. Sighing he made his way to the dining room hoping she was still having her evening tea.

His hopes were dashed when he found the dining room empty, but his resolve to speak with Hime was firm enough for him to go looking for her or Flandre.

Flandre was easy enough to find, she was in the bowls of the mansion standing in her charger and looking much like a peacefully sleeping child.

'How can something so deadly look so childlike and innocent,' he asked himself as he left the room.

He knew the only other place Hime would be was her room and she was most likely asleep already. Giving up, he walked back to his room and tried to sleep, but it eluded him, so he stared up at the ceiling and thought of how he would introduce himself to his new class mates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning he woke to his sister prodding him, and telling him he needed to get up and ready now if he wanted breakfast before school. He got up and stretched felling oddly energetic, but he noticed his chest fell odd and even heavier. As he was getting dressed he noticed his pants and shirt barely fit him right any more. 'Great I just got here and I already need to buy new clothes,' he thought as he remembered how his last new outfit was ruined. 'I'm going to have to find a way to make some money. I can't ask Sawawa to take care of these things for me she has done so much for me already.' He thinks to himself hoping to find a solution to his problem soon, as he pulls the last of his travel money from his bags. 'This should be enough to get a suit that can double for home and school,' he thought putting the money into his pants pocket. He then quickly finished getting ready and made his way into the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting for him on the bar.

"Do you know if Hime is awake yet or not," he asked Sawawa between bites of omelet and toast.

"She doesn't usually take her tea and breakfast until nine, so I don't imagine she will be up for another two hours," She replied as she gave him a once over.

Hiro nodded and drank his green tea as Sawawa came around to get a better look at him.

"Oh my, those won't do at all," she said reaching over and pulled his shirt collar down so she could check the size. "They are the same size as the ones I washed earlier this week," she said pulling at the hem of his trousers to check their size as well.

"I guess I have hit a growth spirt, I am a going boy after all," Hiro said feeling uncomfortable with her worry.

"Here, this is your allowance from the mistress for all the work you have been doing around the mansion. I was going to start an account for you, but you seem to need clothes at the moment more." Sawawa said going back around the counter to finish wrapping his lunch.

'Behold a solution, I must remember to thank Hime for this,' he thought as he made quick work of his breakfast and tea.

"You should hurry, it's a long walk and you don't want to be late," she said handing him his lunch and taking away his empty breakfast dishes.

"Sure thing sis, have a good day," he said giving her hand a squeeze before he took his leave. 'I still don't like the fact that I didn't get a chance to run this by Hime first,' he thought as he walked out the front door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He walked into his new school and went straight to the school shop for a new uniform that was a couple of sizes bigger, a gym uniform and slippers for class. He used the dressing rooms by the gym to change. Once done he placed his old uniform in his bag and looked in the mirror.

'Not too bad, it's a bit lose but with my belt and a couple folds on the legs it will take a bit to grow out of.' He thought before he made his way to the office so he could be issued a locker for his things and his class assignment.

He sighed as his home room teacher called him up to the front of the class for him to introduce himself.

'I just got to class and I am already tired, so I guess I will go for a simple introduction and not the funny one,' he thought as he got up.

"My name is Hiro Hiyorimi, I am here to learn and I hope to be friends with you," he said bowing.

"A little unoriginal, but it will do," the teacher said as he waved him back to his seat and started the lesson.

Hiro did his best to pay attention, but he started feeling tired, weak and his chest started to throb dully.

'Man I can't wait for this day to end and it has just started. I guess that's what I get for not being able to sleep.' He thought as the bell signaled changing for the next subject. 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

By the end of the day he felt as if he had gotten a second wind and felt somewhat energized and happy about how his day had gone.

All the sudden he seen a little girl running down the sidewalk yelling for someone to wait. He halted and noticed she was looking up. He followed her line of sight and realized she was chasing a balloon. Feeling bad for the little girl he gave chase to try and help her get her balloon back and resolved to buy her a new one if it popped or got away from them. He dodged away from a strange chemical smell, not wanting to ruin his new uniform as he ran after the balloon that had finely decided to get caught by a tree in a small park.

The girl pointed up at the tree and started to cry thinking she had truly lost her balloon.

"Don't worry I'll get it down for you," Hiro said smiling kindly at the little girl and made his way quickly, but carefully up the tree. He snagged the string on the balloon and started to feel that dizzy weakness again. As quickly as he could he made his way out of the tree biting back the pain in his chest.

"Here you go, keep a good hold on it now," he said softly as he handed the little girl her balloon.

"What do we say to the nice boy Karu," the girl's mother asked.

"Thanks Mister," the little girl said.

"You're welcome," he said with a pained smile.

"If you are ever by our bakery you should come in and get a free slice of our famous lemon cake for being such a sweet young man." The girl's mother said giving him one of the bakery's business cards.

"I'll be sure to stop by and try your cakes and maybe pick up something nice for my sister. For now I think I will read a bit under that tree," he said giving them a smile and wishing them a good day.

He sat under the tree and did his best to relax and will the pain in his chest to go away.

"You're not intending to just lay there and die are you," Hime asked looking at him wondering if he had already expired.

"No, I'm just resting a bit, I feel a little winded," Hiro replied not cluing her into his chest pain.

Hime was quite confused by this guy, by all rights the flame of life should be about gone. She shook off the thought and summoned her flame and recharged him taking note of the changes in his appearance. He was showing signs of not being fully human anymore. She had never had a flame warrior whose appearance change or have one change species before.

'You are an interesting person Hiro Hiyorimi,' she thought as she felt Hiro grab her and pull her to the side an invisible string missing her by a hair.

Hiro's eyes flashed gold and he could see the outline of a man holding a ball of twine as he and Hime dodged his attacks, looking much like a couple dancing in the park. Their attacker made a run for it when he notice Hiro's eyes on him.

'What was that all about,' Hiro thought as he clutched his chest that was still wracked with pain.

'I don't see any healing steam, he shouldn't be feeling any pain and how did he see the invisible man.' Hime thought knowing that this was not right and would need to send for one of the royal doctors to look at him.

"Who was that and why did he attack us," Hero asked looking up at Hime from his slumped position.

"That was the invisible man, and if I am not mistaken one of my siblings had sent him to kill me," Hime said without emotion.

'And here I thought my family situation was awkward,' Hiro thought.

"Let's go home Hiro," Hime said after she made sure that neither of them had any of the invisible man's invisible thread attached to them. After all she couldn't make it easy for that bastard to follow them.

"I told Sawawa that I needed to pick up some clothes that fit me, I seemed to have outgrown all of my old ones," Hiro said his voice controlled.

'Maybe we can rid me of this assassin before dinner, without having to deal with him being in my home,' she thought.

"Then we will go buy clothes then," Hime said taking a closer look at him and noted that he had grown quite a bit in a week. What caught her attention though was he had seemed to develop short fangs much like hers and his features were sharper. In all honesty his features looked like that of a noble, but she would not know what he was until she could contact one of the royal scientist to run the test.

Hiro stood straight and took deep breathes as the ripping sensation in his chest tamed down some.

"How long have you been having chest pains Hiro," Hime asked as calm as ever.

"About a week now, it didn't start off as pain though that's new and started today, but I have had a heavy feeling in my chest since I woke up in the morgue." Hiro said remembering that his chest feeling heavy was the first physical change he noticed.

"Interesting, I will be having my doctor come to the mansion to have a look at you," she said.

"Do all the servants you bring back from the dead deal with physical changes," Hiro asked.

"No, not usually," she replied in an unaffected tone not adding any information.

"I see," Hiro said as he kept a close look out around them, his paranoia would insure that he would see any attackers that may strike.

"So you were able to see him," Hime asked.

"Well kind of, what I seen was more like an outline of a tall guy, and well I could smell him or whatever chemicals he fell in." Hiro said softly so no one but Hime would hear him.

Hime pulled him quite suddenly into a small sporting goods store and pulled him quickly through the shelves and grabbed two machetes and then went to the paint ball supplies. There she took a large box of red paint balls and two all-inclusive gun kits with a smile. She place the items on the counter and paid for them asking the cashier to set the guns up and bag them as they had more shopping to do and didn't want funny looks while shopping. The cashier explained everything she was doing as she popped on the large quick load container and snapped in the extra-large refillable co2 cartages. Finely she filled both guns with red paint balls and put them into the bag after giving them some tips about that model of gun.

Hime then pulled a black card from a card holder tucked inside the upper part of her boot and handed it to the cashier. She then handed the packages over to Hiro to carry as they walked to a rather high end men's clothing store.

'Why are we going in here, I can't afford clothes from here,' Hiro thought as he came to a stop at the door.

"Why are we stopping," Hime asked turning to face him.

"I can't afford clothes from here and any clothes I get will likely see a lot of blood and damage. I was just going to go to a resale shop and get some clothes that fit me and are fairly dispose able," Hiro said taking a blow to his pride.

"As my servant your appearance is a direct reflection on not only me but the royal family," she said continuing into the store.

'Funny, I never really cared before,' Hime thought as she walked into the store expecting him to follow.

Like most things that involved Hime he didn't have much choice but to follow. Hime pulled a cross section of black suits, trousers, shirts and an assortment of other things she deemed necessary. By time Hiro left the dressing room they looked like a near matching set and the boots she bought him brought him to her height.

'Now he looks the part of a proper servant,' Hime thought when he came out of the dressing room.

'I look like an overpriced host or pop star,' Hiro thought as he looked in the mirror and fiddled with his red silk tie.

Hime once more pulled out her black card and paid for the purchases, much to Hiro's dismay.

"I will pay you back," Hiro said once they left the store.

"There is no need, I take care of all my servants uniforms," Hime replied blandly.

'Well I did issue all my past warriors armor and weapons,' she thought pleased with the way Hiro looked.

'Huh, I wonder how she expects me to fight in these clothes,' Hiro thought as he moved his arms. He removed the sports coat of his new suit and stuffed it in one of his bags. He then rolled up the sleeves on his black button down shirt before picking up the bags and following Hime out of the store.

"Thank you, Hime," Hiro said as he reached her side.

"Let's go home Hiro," Hime said walking toward home with the evening sun beginning to sink toward the horizon.

"You need to carry all the bags in one hand Hiro," she said as the crowds of people began to thin out.

Hiro wanted to question her order, but he didn't figuring she has her reasons for such a strange order. He transferred all the bags to his right hand and waited for his question to answer its self. Hime started going through the bags as they walked and after a couple of minutes she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the paint ball guns and machetes handing Hiro one of the paint ball guns and slid one of the machetes in his belt.

"Keep an eye out he may be following us, if you see or smell anything start shooting the paint will make him easier to spot," Hime said.

Hiro nodded and looked around seeing people talking and walking around not paying them a bit of attention.

'Huh, we couldn't be more conspicuous if Hime were toting a chainsaw around,' Hiro thought.

"We should look like we are paying more attention to each other than looking out for him. It may lull him into a false since of security," Hiro said thinking of some of the online games he had played.

"It won't be that easy he was my third oldest brother's servant until he betrayed him and that was no easy task with how paranoid Fredrick was." Hime said as they were both on high alert, keeping watch with just their eyes looking for all the world like a cute couple chatting.

"Is it really paranoia if something really is out to get you," Hiro said trying to lighten the mood. He then seen what he was waiting for a figure moving past people unnoticed. Only the people he brushed did feel his presents and turned, but seen nothing.

"Watch the people to your right closely," Hiro told her with a smile as if he were talking of something happy.

Hime smiled back at him going with his advice to act as the others in the area as she watched as he told her and she found the disturbance.

'Shame the reason I am able to see him is the same reason we can't attack him,' Hime thought with a sigh.

"Well, at least we know he is still following us," Hime said putting her free hand on Hiro's arm as if flirting with him still smiling.

Soon the people became more and more nonexistent as they made their way to the road that lead to the mansion. It was at that moment Hiro seen his opening and swooped in to take it.

"Forgive me Hime," Hiro said dropping the shopping bags using his now free arm to wrap around her waist and spin them around. He brought the paint ball gun up at the last minute to make it appear as if he only lifted it for balance. He let his gaze drift along the sight much like he did at the arcade and started firing rapidly. He managed to hit the invisible man in the head a few times stunning him, but he continued to fire coating him in as much red paint as he could. As Hiro continued to fire Hime slipped in behind the invisible man and the moment Hiro stopped firing she spun and bringing the machete in an ark. The invisible man froze blinked and his head slid off, rolling a few feet away.

'I never want to be on her bad side,' Hiro thought as he watched her flick blood and paint off the blade of the machete.

"Hiro please move the body out of the road," Hime said putting the machete back into the shopping bag.

'Is this what my life is now, killing and cleaning up after she kills,' he asked himself.

'He has proven to be very useful, but he seems to be a little soft hearted. No matter that is bound to change with time.' Hime thought as she watched him move the body, and use the paint ball gun to mark a trail.

"I will bring a shovel and get him buried in the morning," Hiro said once he was back at her side.

Hime noticed that as hard as he tried to school his features to indifference, he was still upset by all of this.

"Hiro, for the record I didn't ask for this either, but who ask to be born. That said I have no intention of just laying down and dying, so that leaves me to fight. You shouldn't have to die and you won't not truly until I do," Hime said softly trying to put him at ease.

"I understand that, but no one truly loves war except for those who have no respect for life not even their own." Hiro said just as softly picking up the bags and waited for Hime to begin their walk home.

"Your right," Hime replied and began walking with Hiro at her side shooting the paint ball gun every so often so he will be able to find the body.

Once they made it home Hiro made his way to his room once Hime dismissed him.

"Flandre I need you to send for my doctor, my warrior is having a reaction to the flame of life. When you are done with that please go take care of the mess we left in the forest about a mile down the mountain. You will find the way marked with red paint," Hime told Flandre as she made her way into the dining room where dinner and tea were waiting.

"Fuga," Flandre replied picking up the phone dialed the number six six nine and emitted a coded sound.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well there you have chapter three I hope it was well received and reviews are welcome. I really would like to know what you think of this story.


End file.
